


Skin on Skin

by Hopeamarsu



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angst, Body Image, F/M, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Happy, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: When it's all over, Clyde just wants to hold you a moment longer.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Skin on Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this started out as a happy story, but it got turned on its head. I seem to really like putting Clyde through a ringer. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Please keep safe.

As you both come down from your highs, the only sound in the air is heavy breathing. Clyde gathers you to his chest right after and places a small kiss on the crown of your head. He feels your eyelashes tickle his left pectoral as you sigh into his skin, but he refuses to close his own. He doesn’t like this part, even if he loves the feel of you in his embrace. 

In fact, this part is his least favorite. 

Because he knows that when the heartbeats are steady again and neither of you gasps for air, you will get up from the bed and leave him. Gather your clothes, fish your shoes from under his bed and walk out of his bedroom, out of his small trailer, and go home. Alone. 

Clyde’s left in his bed, the tang of your essence still on his lips, the ghost of your body next to him in the sheets, and the lingering scent of your deodorant mixing with the heavy smell of sex and sweat. It always seems like too much and not enough at the same time when he is alone. 

You’ve never stayed for longer than 30 minutes after both of you have reached your orgasms. Even if he always makes it good for you, makes sure you reach your peak multiple times, he doesn’t dare to prolong his own release more than he can. It’s futile to resist once he is inside and slamming into your body with all that he has.

He doesn’t say anything about you staying afterward either. Not a peep because that will only result in words aimed like daggers in his heart. Clyde has been foolish before and asked, begged once even, but the answer never changes. He can recite the words you will say by now.

_We’re just fuckbuddies Clyde, ain’t no use in me staying past that. Besides, I have things to do and I am sure you have too._

Fuckbuddies. He hates that word even more than he hates you leaving right after sex. He’d love to call it friends with benefits at least, but that’d be a lie as you never do anything together. It’s just sex, just release of tension, just a chemical reaction. No matter how good it feels, that’s all that this is. 

Clyde also hates that you think he has things to do when all he wants is for you to stay. Allow him to care for you, make sure you are alright and not sore anywhere. Offer you the warmth of his bed, the protection of his body, and the love in his heart. That’s all he’s ever wanted but your wants do not match with him.

You want to do this to scratch an itch.

You want to do this when the mood strikes.

He wants to do this because he’s fallen in love with you.

He wants to show that he loves you as he fills you with his mouth, his fingers, his cock. 

Because this is the only way he can have you. 

And it kills him inside. 

Clyde feels you shift in his arms, your breathing a little steadier now. On instinct, his arms around you tighten, silently asking for a bit more time to hold you. Just a little longer. A tiny bit longer, it’s all he’ll ever ask of you. 

He feels the air around the bed cool your body and he flattens out his palm to cover your back, desperate to give you more heat. Another small kiss on your forehead gives Clyde a small taste of the saltiness left behind and he knows that he is already addicted. Has been since the very first time. 

Skin pressed against skin, your head rests in the crook of his shoulder as your fingers dance lightly on his bicep. Your eyelashes flutter again, tickling him, as you seem to return to normal breathing. Your chest rises as he counters the movement, bodies in total sync. 

It’s actually quite calming, the feel of your breathing against his own. Clyde allows himself a moment to enjoy the afterglow, the bliss of drowning in a dream where you will stay for the night and the one after that, as he nuzzles his nose into your hairline. 

He breaths in your scent, committing it to memory, adding one more small souvenir into his mind. Clyde already has plenty of those, bittersweet as they may be and like a masochist, he keeps adding to the pile. 

Your lips touch his sweaty skin, brush them softly against his jugular and he knows this is you telling him that the encounter is finished. Clyde has to force his muscles to move, let you detangle your limbs from his as his hold on your waist loosens. All too soon the weight of you leaves his body. He lets his hand and arm drop drown to the mattress limply. 

You swing your legs off the bed and he takes that for confirmation that you are done for the night. He hastily gathers the sheet over his lap, hiding the drying cum still on his cock. Clyde can get rid of it later, even if it might be uncomfortable, just like he can search for the discarded condom somewhere in his bedroom. No point in making you leave even faster while he takes care of disposing of it properly. 

He keeps silent as he watches you dress up and throw a small smile in his direction from the door of his bedroom. Clyde keeps watching the door as your steps grow more distant, hoping against hope that you turn around before you reach the end of the hallway and his front door. 

A small sigh leaves his lips as he hears your car start on his driveway but that is all he allows himself. He knows if he lets himself, he’ll keep thinking for reasons for your departure and blame himself even harder. 

_Why do you leave so soon after it’s all said and done?_

_Is it because he only has one working arm?_

_Is it because he works as a lowly bartender when you have a respectful job?_

_Is he not good enough for you?_

_Will he ever be?_

_Is there anything he can do to change himself so he might be worthy of more?_

Clyde shakes his head, making the curls of his mane tangle a bit further as they loosen from the dried sweat on his skin. He must stop thinking; if he keeps going down that route, he’ll dig himself into a hole so big he’ll need Jimmy to drag him back up. Jimmy has done that too many times already and he’s grown tired of his little brother making the same mistake over and over again. 

He grants himself a last look at the messy bed as he rises from it and enters his bathroom. He makes a mental note to change the sheets and open the small window, let the air change, and erase the smell. But now, it’s time to shower away the evidence.

Clyde can only hope the shower also erases his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come to yell at me over on Tumblr.


End file.
